


Cupcake

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, SPN RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cupcake - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: In honor of Jared’s birthday, here’s a cute little fic!





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that this work is purely FICTIONAL!!! For the sake of this drabble Genevieve and Jared are not married but she remains a close friend of the cast and she’s off having a lovely time living her life making the world a better place.

“You ready Bones?” You smiled as the Australian shepherd yipped back at you, while paced in front of your bedroom door. “Alright, go wake him up.”

Pushing open the door slowly, Bones shoved his way in as he jumped onto the king size bed. You let out a small laugh as you heard Jared groan as Bones licked his face. “Okay okay boy, I’m up!” He chuckled as he sat up in bed, ruffling the dog’s fur. Moving over you took a seat beside him on the bed, holding out the little vanilla cupcake to him.

“Good morning birthday boy,” carefully lighting the candle, you moved closer to Jared before taking his hand into yours, “go on a make a wish.”

“As if I could wish for something better than this.” He smiled as he closed his eyes, making a silent wish as he blew out the candle. Taking it from your hand he set the treat down on his bedside table and grabbed something from the drawer. He pulled you into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to your lips as you cuddle into his chest.

“So..what did you wish for?”

Chuckling he looked down at you taking your left hand into his, “Now you know I can’t tell you, or else it won’t come true. But, it may have had something to do with you and a certain three-letter word.”

Moving his hand, he pulled a red ring box from behind his back and opened it to reveal your grandmother’s engagement ring.

“Jare… baby when did yo- how did you?”

“Had your mom drop it off a few weeks back and that gave me just enough time to have to clean for today. So? What do you say, baby? You want to spend the rest of our birthdays together?” Wiping a tear from your cheek he held the ring out, slipping it onto your finger as you nodded in approval.

“Happy birthday you moose.” Giggling you wiped away your stray tears as he kissed your knuckles. Before giving your engagement ring a small peck.

“A very happy birthday indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as I said before leaving feedback, is very important to me and it helps me improve. So I am asking if you do enjoy this/my other works to please try and leave kudos/comments :)


End file.
